The invention relates to photographic films which are coated on one face with an antistatic material to reduce the tendency for the accumulation of electrostatic charge. Electrostatic charges are detrimental to such film in the high speed processing thereof because, when discharge of a built-up electrostatic charge occurs, a spark may result which streaks, fogs or spots the photographic emulsion on the opposite face.
The photographically inert, curable topical antistatic agent employed in the instant invention is described generically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,854 and is shown coated and cured on various substrates therein. Related compounds are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,991. Such compounds are crosslinked and cured through hydroxyl groups by aminoplast resins and the like upon various substrates to render them antistatic in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,161. Various polyglycols or polyglycidol compounds have been shown as topical antistatics or as thermoplastic melt added antistatics in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,152; 3,988,378; 3,879,346; U.K. Pat. No. 1,045,165 (a glycidyl ether); and various other topical antistats are described in American Dyestuff Reporter, Feb. 27, 1967, pages 37-43.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,654, water soluble polyoxyalkylene glycol ethers are employed as anti-fogging agents in photographic film gelatins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,152 employs a glycidol adduct of a fatty alcohol initiated polyoxyethylene molecule as an antistat for photographic films. Chem. Abstracts, 74:93456u (1971) also describes polyglycidol compounds as additive in a photographic stabilization bath. Some of these teachings indicate that certain glycols interfere with photographic emulsions.